Modi
by Itisher
Summary: his is a sad love story between Atem and an OC. The story is told in a diary after Atem's death. Modi is like a anger reliever to him. Atem was a famous world wide American business owner. Once she met Atem all the pain Nadok caused on her was dumb and inside she felt warmth with Atem. Once Nadok figured out what was going on between the two, Atem was sent to be executed.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! New story, Y'all! It's an AtemxOc and I hope you will all like it! I do not own** ** _Yu-Gi-Oh!_** **for the people who take things super seriously and wants detailed explanations. I'm WiseCandiceWise not Kazuki Takahashi.**

 **To begin with, everyone in this story is human! I made my own race of human (like my own culture). This race is like a mixture of various races across the world. The race is called Quenian (Queen-Nee-Yin)and the country is called Quene (Queen). The time is current time, and if the country, Quene, was real, it would be located between Indonesia and Africa. It's about the size and shape of Kazakhstan but a little smaller. This is not to be racist at all if you are thinking so. If people do take offense of this, do not.**

 **The story will be written in the main character's, Modi's, diary while other parts of it will be in third person. This part of the story is only told from Modi's diary. The story may sometimes speak different languages, but if the story is written in English, assume it is being spoken in the language Quenish (Queen-Ish) which is owned by the culture of Quenian because the main character is Quenian.** **To know when her diary entry is over, a little star will be behind the last word.**

 **This is how you pronounce all names from this chapter (shown in** ** _Italics_** **)!:**

 ***Modi: _Ma-Dee_**

 ***Nadok:** ** _Nah-Dock_**

 ***Atem:** ** _Ah-Tem (You all should know how to pronounce that...)_**

 ** _The pronunciations of the names will be repeated again once more in the story in parenthesis () if you have forgotten!_**

 **Anyway, I do hope you enjoy this story. Remember to review!**

* * *

 **Diary Entry #1**

 ** _11/4/2015_**

 **H** e was a beautiful man. He did no harm for his culture would consider it respect in treating a lady as of such. It was only a kiss on the back of my hand that lead to his demesne. He was not fully familiar with our culture and did not understand that touching something that is not his is against our law and is considered a treason. He didn't know. Since he hadn't, he received one of the most cruelest punishments ever done from my people. He received the punishment his ancestors had done to mine. He was tortured, beaten, and hung.

I remembered the lovely, distinct memory of my first meeting him. He was oh so handsome dressed in his unusual formal wear. He called it a _tuxedo_ in which he explained it as a 'man's dinner jacket' or a 'formal evening wear'. It did look quite formal on him, and it was evening.

I recall loving his foreign accent as he spoke in my cultures tongue as if it was his own language. His perfect, filled lips always graced his face with that smile which would taunt me in my dreams and make me awaken in mourn.

I met him at my husband's, Nadok (Nah-Dock), business party. Nadok introduced the unique, foreigner to me in joy explaining to me that he's the world's most famous and successful business owner that has ever step foot the earth; his name was Atem. That joy he had within the man soon faded and words were taken back as he saw what the businessman before him had done.

"Hello, Lady Modi (Ma-Dee) or Namaste, Dama Modi." Atem spoke stepping up to me with his contagious, radiant smile. He grabbed my hand with his larger, soft one in which surprise me as first for such a man doing such act to a married woman is considered illegal. I attempted to pull back, but his firm grasp help on tight. His soft lips lightly brushed against the back of my hand, and as I looked up, his unique but beautiful colored eyes stared back at me as if searching my very soul. I was breathless as we stood there for what seemed like hours but was only seconds with him holding my hand away from his lips but near his face.

Nadok only cleared his throat once before we finally separated from contact.

I only stared at Atem longingly as my husband glared angrily at me. Nadok nudged me at my side and fear struck my core for not only Atem is in trouble I am also for letting the act concede.

As Atem saw this, he frowned a bit and attempted to start conversation, but Nadok only brushed him off and paired him up with one of his fellows as he took me outside to wait in the car until the party was to be over.

I sat quietly in the backseat of the luxurious limousine waiting for my punishment and hoping for Atem's punishment will not be worst than mine.

Love at first sight is what his culture called it, and I witnessed it once he had spoken my name. Oh how he spoke my name sharpened all of my senses. The way 'Modi' sounded from his tongue made me visualize of the beautiful cascades my husband took me to once he admitted his love for me.

I gasped and held a hand to my aching heart. I loved Atem.✴

* * *

 **Well, prologue is done! I do hope you've enjoyed! Please, review and be back again later to read more! Until next time! ~WiseCandiceWise**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter is up!**

 **This is how to pronounce the names mentioned in this current chapter (pronunciation written in _italics_ ): **

***Modi: _Ma-Dee_**

 ***Nadok: _Nah-Dock_**

 ***Atem: _Ah-Tem_**

 ***Jacqueline: _Jack-You-Linn_**

 ***Yian: _Why-Yan_**

 **Remember that the start shape thing (✴) means the diary entry is over!**

 **Also! You may notice that the date is September twelfth two thousand fifteen in the other diary entries which is two months before the diary entry below. The reason why is because diary entry two explained what was going on in the past. Diary entry three was what she was actually writing during that time. If you still do not understand what I'm trying to say, PM me.**

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

* * *

 **Diary Entry #2**

 _ **11/4/15** _

**N** adok stepped into the car about two hours later stenched in the scent of alcohol. I knew he was drunk, and when Nadok becomes drunk while being angry, he becomes violent almost murderous.

I watched as Nadok pulled out his mobile cell phone from his breast pocket of his white and gold sherwani. He dialed in a number and started speaking in it.

"I want him assassinated tonight as he lay in bed." Nadok's face scrunched up in disappointment as he listened to the reply. "Then watch him until my command of what to do next with him." Nadok hung up the phone and looked at me. I knew who 'he' was in the conversation. 'He' was Atem. Nadok wanted the most famous man in the world killed. The man who he was honored to let him come into our country. The man who I fell in love with.

"You allowed that American to touch you and lay his poisonous lips on your skin!" Nadok made me flinch as he yelled viciously in my ear.

I shook my head frantically, but he only slapped me with so much force.

"I tried to pull away but he's much stronger than me!"

Nadok dared not to listen to me and grabbed me by my shirt as the limo pulled off. He yanked me over to him and pulled by hair down so I could look straight up at him.

"No American is strong; you are just so weak." He threw me down and went back to his phone to call various spies to keep track of Atem. The rest of the car ride home was quiet, but I knew what would happen once we reached our destination.✴

As the limo pulled up to a large mansion, a man pulled a woman out of the car by her hair and dragged her up the flight of steps of the home before opening the door and harshly threw her in there screaming and kicking. Then the door slammed shut.

~•~°~•~

"You will learn how to respect your husband and the love he gives to you, Modi!" Nadok yelled heading to his room to get a belt from his belt collection.

Modi tried running to the house door to escape, but one of the guards shook his head and pushed her back into the center of the room. "I'm sorry, Mrs. Modi, but you are to stay put and you know that."

Nadok hurriedly came down the stairs with a belt in his hand. Modi knew what was to come of her during the rest of the night; she just didn't want to accept it at all.

Modi sat in a large bathtub soaking in various soaps and perfumes as a maid gently washed her super long brown hair. The scenery was all calm until Nadok busted into the room with an angry scowl on his handsome face.

His almost black, shiny hair was parted and brushed to a side. He wore a gold and black sherwani with black dress pants and shoes. The various gold rings on his fingers were polished and sparkled brightly when light hit them. The left diamond earring in his ear also sparkled. His dark blue eyes gleamed and his natural tanned skin glowed. He looked like a Quenian god.

"Nadok…" Modi started, but Nadok harshly cut her off with a slap to her face.

"Shut up, you weak Woman!" He spat and slapped her again on the same cheek.

Modi looked up at him as he roughly grabbed her chin and forced her head to look at him. "You will behave today. I have guest coming over. Do you understand me?"

Modi nodded and forced back tears that were threatening to fall from her brown eyes.

Nadok released Modi and looked at the maid that had been denied of washing Modi's hair.

"Clean and cover her well. I wish to see no marks or bruises on her when she comes to meet our guest." Nadok stated before walking out of the room in haste.

Several maids then came into the room to dress her up and apply makeup to Modi's body, and an hour later, Modi was ready to greet guest.

Modi and Nadok stood at the bottom of the grand staircase while maids and guards lined up the entry way.

An chauffeur opened the mansion's doors from the outside of the mansion before knocking twice then stepped in Atem wearing a blue and white tuxedo.

* * *

 **Diary Entry #3**

 _ **9/13/15** _

His ruby colored eyes scanned the room before landing on mines. He smiled. I loved his smile. His smile was pure good and was always a real smile of true happiness. It was as if he was happy to see me. At the time, I shook my head at that thought thinking I was being paranoid, and he was just smiling of good greetings.

I watched as Atem looked up at Nadok and also smiled coming up to shake my husband's hand. The two exchange greetings in the handshake and Nadok motioned for Atem to follow him to the sitting area.

"You have a lovely home, Mr. Yian (Why-Yan)." Atem spoke expertly in our tongue as Nadok and I walked to the sitting area arm and arm.

Nadok nodded proudly and continued walking. "Yes, the price is two billion dollars in American currency, and what was your house's price? About over twenty nine million dollars?"

There wasn't an annoyed expression written on Atem's face. He maintained self control over Nadok's words and only nodded. "Exactly." The tone in his voice seemed as if he too was proud in what his home was worth.

Nadok stole a glance to Atem and frowned. The three of us soon came into the sitting area, and Nadok looked back at me. "Modi, may you please get the guest comfortable while I get the papers." Nadok demanded of me before walking off with a warning glare.

I became nervous but also excited at the request and quickly motioned for Atem to sit down as I got China tea cups.

"Mind for any tea, Mr. uh…" I started. A blush crept up to my cheeks as Atem chuckle and smiled.

"My last name is Jacqueline (Jack-You-Linn), but you can call me Atem; It doesn't matter to me really." The words came off of Atem's tongue beautifully and my blush deepened. "But to answer your question, no thank you. I don't really drink caffeine. You see, I have learned that caffeine ruins your skin and teeth. Those two things are very important to me and I'd like to keep them as perfect as they are as now. Caffeine may turn flawless skin into aging skin and flawless white teeth into hole filled yellow teeth. Every cup slowly does its own damage."

Atem looked up at me as he heard China breaking on the floor, there I was gaping at him in horror. I then looked down at the ground and hurriedly began picking up the shards. Atem too stood and helped me which too me by surprise. When did a man ever help a lady? Also, when did a man start caring instead of getting pissed and beating on her?

"I'm sorry…" Atem started in an apologetic tone.

I looked up at him as he picked up the last shards with care and place them on the tray where the cup use to lay.

"I didn't mean to upset you. I-"

"No. It's okay. It's just that I drink tea everyday and I fear of what damage happened to me already and what will happen to me if what you say is true." I interrupted.

Atem stood up and smiled. He extended his hand down towards me, and I looked at it in confusion.

I heard Atem's deep chuckling again and I stared up at him.

"Take my hand." He nodded towards his waiting hand. "I should help you up; it's the least I can do."

Atem was doing it again. He was breaking our laws. He was committing felony.

I shook my head, and Atem began speaking again.

"Please?"

Atem did not understand or notice the wrongs he was doing. He did not perceive. Tears came to my eyes as I looked around noticing many cameras were present and Nadok would know what I was doing, but I did not want to anger this man like I anger my own husband. I reached for Atem's hand noticing it was warm and soft.

He helped me up with the such force his arm contained and pulled me towards him with both of my hands in his. His face was inches from mine. I could smell his unfamiliar but lovely scent more now than I have when he was helping me pick up the China. His warm breath brushed against my forehead and I looked up seeing him still smiling.

"See? That wasn't so hard was it?" He lifted my hands to his face and kissed each one like he did the night before. "Besides, you are far too beautiful to get aging skin and rotting teeth from caffeine anyway." He chuckled again at seeing my surprised look, and then, suddenly, he spun me around as if getting a better look of me. "Yes. Indeed you are too beautiful." He pulled me much closer to him whereas his mouth was near my ears. "Your image shall haunt me."

He released me and headed back to the couch he was sitting on. His fine, black dress shoes softly made an echo throughout the whole room before he finally sat down.

I was a flustered mess by the time he sat down. That man has no idea of what he does to me.✴

Nadok walked back into the sitting room with a binder and a few stray papers in his hands. He set the papers on the table in front of Atem and then sat down across from him.

"You are indeed still going through with this deal we have made right, Jacqueline?" Nadok asked while opening his binder. "Modi, fill my cup."

Modi quickly nodded and grabbed the teapot and filled Nadok's cup with warm tea before dropping three cubes of sugar in and stirring.

"You want to tea, Jacqueline?" Nadok asked before taking a sip.

Atem smiled and politely shook his head. "I do not drink caffeine, Mr. Yian."

Nadok frowned and rolled his eyes taking another sip of tea. "And why not, Jacqueline?"

"Do you want to know, Mr. Yian?" Atem took a quick glance at Modi before smirking back at Nadok.

Nadok shook his head and waved his hand to dismiss the topic. "Now, back to the deal…" He picked up a paper and slid it over to Atem.

Atem only glanced at the paper and looked at Nadok without picking it up. "I told you that I'm not giving you the authority of the building currently being constructed here. I have a manager who already will manage it."

Nadok frowned. "You are very difficult, Mr. Jacqueline. I would be the better candidate to run that building and you know that! I run a company of my own and-"

"Exactly." Atem interrupted. "You have your own company. You must be busy enough now; am I right, Mr. Yian?" One of Atem's perfect eyebrows arched up and his smirk widened. "Also, your building is about twenty nine miles away from the one in construction; how must you go back and forth to the building to see if anyone's doing what they're supposed to?"

Nadok's frown deepened. "I know if my employees are doing of what is told of them for-"

"You may received fifteen percent of our shares. In returned, I want that very important building you own up in America." Atem interrupted again.

Nadok looked at Modi.

"Go to your room and leave us men alone. Women need not to be so nosy." The glint in his eyes told Modi that he was extremely pissed.

Modi nodded and scurried out of the room not before taking one last glance at Atem.

* * *

 **Diary Entry #4**

 _ **9/13/15** **(Later)**_

I knew Nadok was angry beyond limits once Atem had left after lunch. I stayed in the library until dinner to avoid his anger.

My mind drifts back to where Atem and I were together alone in the sitting area. He was so gentle and thoughtful. I loved the way he offered to help me up and held me close. He complimented and treated me as if I were a queen or a goddess. He was beautiful; he was truly beautiful. There seemed to be no negative in him at all.

I knew what Atem was doing was wrong, but I cannot put my foot down to stop him. I couldn't. I probably couldn't do so because I loved what he was doing. I loved the way he treats me and speaks to me. I love him more than anything, and I barely know him. I barely know him, and I love this man, this foreign American man, more than I love my very own husband.✴

* * *

 **End of the chapter! I hoped you liked it. Remember to comment! Until next time! :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**New chapter of Modi :) Let's make this quick; I don't own Yugioh, but I do own this story and the other characters not of Yugioh in it. I own the song that is written. I hope y'all enjoy Modi chapter three! I hope y'all enjoy the lyrics. The song is good :) I should probably make a video!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _ **Two Days Later**_

Modi descended the grand stairs of her home dressed in a long yellow summer dress with long sleeves heading to Nadok's study. After knocking twice on the door, Modi opened it to see Nadok sitting at his desk and writing on some papers.

"Nadok?" Modi stepped inside of the room. Her knee length brown hair fell around her shoulders and her brown eyes twinkled in question. She walked over to Nadok and bent down to look at him better.

"What do you want, Modi?" Nadok growled and Modi could tell that he was still upset with the Atem issue.

"I wish to go outside."

Nadok's deep blue eyes stared into Modi's chocolate ones until he finally spoke up. "Why? Where?"

"I do not like being trapped in the house all day. I wish to see the land Goddess Sii gave us and I enjoy the nature." Modi spoke. "I wish to go to the falls where you took me on our first date."

Nadok shook his head and grazed his hand over a bruise that was on Modi's face. Modi flinched a little at the contact but did not pull away from Nadok. "No, Modi. I do not want you being by yourself."

"I will go nowhere else besides the falls! I promise, Nadok!" Modi pleaded grabbing Nadok's hands into her own. "I'll come home before lunch."

Nadok pondered on the thought and then sighed. "Fine. Before you leave though, put some makeup on to cover your injuries and wear the necklace I have gave you."

Modi nodded smiling. She hurriedly got up and was about to dash off, but Nadok pulled her back down to him and kissed her lovingly before letting go.

Modi applied makeup to herself and put on her marriage necklace before going outside and to the falls.

The falls was a beautiful place. Waterfalls came up over twenty six feet in the air with clear water falling from them. The land was green and the trees around the scenery made shade for almost most of the place but the little pond the waterfall made. Various colored butterflies flew around and beautiful birds like red and blue robins chirped from their nest.

Modi walked to a large rock in the shade and sat on it taking in everything and relaxing.

"Relaxing place. Is it not?" A baritone voice sounded from behind Modi and took her by surprise.

There stood Atem, the man of her fantasies.

He was dressed in a black and white tuxedo as if he just came back from a meeting. The blazer and tie was draped on his arm as he stared at the biggest waterfall out of all five of them.

* * *

 **Diary Entry #5**

I stared at him wondering what he was doing here. Not many people knew of this location, so how did he find out?

I blushed when Atem chuckled and walked up to me. "Like what you see?"

I looked away from him and stared at the pond in front of me and signed as the wind blew the mist to my face. My was it hot out.

I felt Atem's presence next to me and turned my head to see he was sitting on the rock next to me with his blazer and tie on his lap.

He looked at me with a calm expression on his face and smiled. "You don't talk much do you?"

I didn't know what to say, so I said nothing and continued looking at the pond seeing my reflection.

Atem shrugged. "It's fine. The quiet is relaxing anyway. Such a beautiful place. When did you find it?" Atem scrapped some of the moss from the rock away from his black pants and got comfortable.

It was a while before I did answer to break the silence and answer his question. "A few years back."

Atem looked at me startled a bit and then smiled. "Wow. You must be here almost every chance you get then, huh?" He took a deep breath then exhaled. "The air is so fresh here. I just got back from a meeting and found myself in this picturesque."

I looked at Atem and smiled seeing his smile still evident on his beautiful face. "You smile a lot." I spoke my mind.

Atem looked at me with his smile brightening. "It's a nicer feeling compared to frowning all the time like that husband of yours do. One day his face will be stuck on a frown." He chuckled again. "That man needs to relax."

"Nadok says in order to be successful, there's not time for relaxing." I spoke, but Atem only shook his head.

"Success comes with relaxing once in awhile. You don't want to kill yourself of stress. Besides, how can you even work with stress?" Atem ask no one in particular.

"You are the most successful businessman in the world and you're also still young being so, so it'll be wise to take words from you." I stated and watched Atem chuckle again and shrug.

"I guess so." There was a silence between us before Atem got up unbuttoning his white dress shirt.

"What are you doing?" I asked as my eyes widened seeing Atem's bare torso and abs.

"It's really hot out. You see, I live in Virginia, America and it's nowhere near as hot as it is here especially since fall has arrived." He started to unfasten his belt after kicking off his shoes and socks. "What is it? Like one hundred twenty degrees? I'm sure the water is a lot cooler."

I looked away blushing again until I was sure Atem was in the water. He shripped naked right in front of me without a care in the word!

I heard Atem shriek a little and screamed that the water was too cold. I shook my head. The temperature was too hot for him and now the water is too cold! He needs to make up his mind.

My head snapped back at him when cold water was splashed to me. I glared at the grinning man in the water, but he only splashed me again. "Get in the water. It feels nice once you're in it for a little while. My was it cold earlier!"

I shook my head and looked down at the moss on the rock, but Atem splashed me again.

"C'mon! I'll hide behind the cascade until you're in the water." Atem half whined and half pleaded.

I sighed and looked at Atem. "Why do you want me in the water with you?"

Atem shrugged playfully, "For company I guess?"

I looked at him with an unconvinced expression and, he pouted.

"Please!"

I rolled my eyes. This man acted as if he were a child. "Fine. Only for a few minutes though. Now hide behind the waterfall and don't face the fall!" Atem smiled and complied.

I quickly changed out of all my clothes and quickly got into the water. My was it deep! The water went up to my neck.

"I'm in, Atem." I called out nervously hiding myself even under the water.

Atem smiled as he stepped out from behind the waterfall. He walked forward to me considering the water came up to under his shoulders.

"See?" He started and took a strand of her hair. "It wasn't so hard."

I only looked away and blushed still covering myself. "What now then?" As soon as I asked the question a wave of water splashed on his face.

"Feeling cooled?" He asked, splashing water on me again.

I nodded and nervously looked down at the water below me.

I felt Atem's hands on either side of my chin to lift my head up to stare into his crimson eyes. His face held an expression of confusion as he pulled me closer to him and held my hands into his.

"You are so distant, quiet, and-" he paused as he looked deeper into my eyes. "-And you seem troubled every time I see you." He looked down as if he was said and spoke again. "Do I annoy you?"

I was frozen as if in shock for I was mesmerized by his beautiful ruby orbs. They were so beautiful and so perfect. The pair held kindness and concern in them. I looked away and took a deep breath, but he turned my head and made me face up at him again. His forehead was against mine; his nose was on mine, and his soft hands held my face. "Tell me."

I couldn't answer him. After a minute of waiting, he kissed me on my left cheek, then my right cheek, then finally my lips. I felt his hot, steady breath graze my lips. Oh how I loved this man. He was so gentle and so beautiful that I could not get over it. He's just too much for me to bare. He's just way too perfect. I inwardly shuddered at noticing how close his lips were to mine. I signed and closed my eyes. My hands itched to wrap my arms around his waist, but my hands remained where they were: covering my breast.

After a few more seconds of just standing there, Atem leaned in and captured my lips. I felt his warm tongue against my bottom lip as if asking for entrance, and I allowed him to do so.

Atem wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me closer to him. Flesh against flesh. My hands betrayed me and reached up for his unruly hair. The kiss was so passionate and affectionate. His tongue explore my mouth until he decided to fight for dominance. I wanted the kiss to last forever, but, unfortunately, we had to pull back for air.

As I still gasp, Atem's lips explored my neck kissing and sucking everywhere on the skin. His hands roamed up and down my sides all the while holding my body close to his. My was he extraordinary.

"Atem…" I started but was interrupted when his lips claimed mine again.

"Modi," he began after he ended the timely kiss, "I love you." His voice was husky and horse as he spoke between kisses. "I want you, Modi." He whispered in my ear as he lifted me and took me out of the water.

He made love to me that very morning, marking the beginning out or relationship. I loved Atem, and he loved me; that was all that mattered to us.✴

* * *

Modi arrived home fifteen minutes late and found Nadok sitting outside at the patio table eating lunch alone. A plate was at Modi's seat getting cold.

"You're late…" He spoke while holding his fork close to his lips which had some sweet and sour chicken on it.

Modi rushed over to Nadok and held one of his free hands close to her heart and started apologising. It was something women in her culture were supposed to do when she did something her husband, father, uncle, or brother disliked.

"I'm so sorry, Nadok! The time just flew by, and before I knew it, it was time to head home. I mean not to upset you, my Dear husband. I rushed to get home to you. I ask for forgiveness. I know-"

"You're forgiven, Modi; now sit down. Your food is getting cold." Nadok dismissed Modi away with a wave of his hand Modi was holding.

Modi nodded and went over to her seat which was next to Nadok's who sat at the head of the table.

"What were you doing at the falls?"

Modi looked up from her meal to see Nadok speaking to her.

"Um…" Her brain started searching around for an answer. "I was singing and spending time with the animals." She lied.

"Ah." Nadok nodded. "You made a new song?" He asked knowing that she loved music and write songs in her diary. Often, she would sing for him and share her songs to him. Sometimes he'd even let her sing for his guest who'd come over for meetings while he was busy with something. Everyone loved her.

Modi nodded.

"Sing it to me."

Modi knew he was going to ask her that question and decided to sing him a song she never shared with him to prove what she said was true.

She cleared her throat in a ladylike way and took a sip of her water before singing.

"Fire In The Snow

Winter's Here You Know

Fire's Blazing Everywhere

It's Spreading Everywhere

.

Fire's In The Snow

Temperature's Dropping Low

But Smoke Is Up In The Air

Fire's Everywhere

.

Snow

So Cold

The Wind Blows and Blows

The Smoke From The Fire

.

The Fire's Getting Hotter

Get Some Water

The Snow Is Melting

Ice's Defrosting

.

Fire In The Snow

Winter's Here You Know

Fire's Blazing Everywhere

It's Spreading Everywhere

.

Fire's In The Snow

Temperature Has Dropped Low

But Smoke Is Up In The Air

Fire Is Everywhere

.

There's Fire In The Snow

The Birds and Leaves Go

Snowflakes Melt Before They Alight

Baby, It's Alright

.

Fire's In The Snow

The World Just Let's It Go

Fire's Blazing Everywhere

There's Melting Ice Everywhere

.

I Can See The Bright Blue Light

Of The Fires Lighting Up The Night

And We Know We're Gonna Be Alright

We'll All Survive Through The Fight

.

There's Fire In The Snow

Ice Tear Drops Melts On The Floor

While Fire's Blazing Everywhere

Oh God, It's Everywhere

.

Fire In The Snow

Winter's Supposed To Be Cold

But There's Fire Everywhere

I Mean It's Everywhere

.

Fire In The Snow

Who Put Fire To The Snow

Fire To The Snow

.

Fire In The Snow

Who Put Fire To The Snow

Fire To The Snow

.

There's Fire In The Snow

The Birds and Leaves Go

Snowflakes Melt Before They Alight

Baby, It's Alright

.

Fire In The Snow

The World Just Let It Go

Fire's Blazing Everywhere

There's Melting Ice Everywhere

.

Fire's In The Snow

Winter's Here You Know

Fire's Blazing Everywhere

It's Spreading Everywhere

.

Fire In The Snow

Temperature's Dropping Low

Smoke Is Up In The Air

Fire's Everywhere

.

Who Put The Fire To The Snow

Fire To The Snow

Who Put The Fire To The Snow

Fire To The Snow"

Nadok clapped his hands as he finished his lunch. "You have a beautiful voice as always, Modi." He got out of his chair and walked over to her to kiss her on her forehead. "You must excuse me, my Dear wife, for I have work to get back to. I will see you at supper."

Modi nodded and watched him enter the house through the sliding glass doors. She began to finish her lunch while thinking of Atem again and his promise to see her again.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is how you pronounce all names from this chapter (shown in** ** _Italics_** **)!:**

 ***Modi: _Ma-Dee_**

 ***Nadok:** ** _Nah-Dock_**

 ***Atem:** ** _Ah-Tem_**

* * *

 **Word Meanings:**

 ** _Dama: Lady_**

 ** _Ce qui peut: What can_**

 ** _Namaste: Hi or Hello_**

 ** _Dame: Lady_**

 ** _De: The_**

 **Delicioso: Delicious**

 ** _U: You_**

 ** _Pour: For_**

 **Ich (If this word has an _'m, 'd, r, 're, 's, s,_ or any other contraction, you should know what it means. Same goes for the other foreign words with contractions): I**

 **Liefde: Love**

 **Tú: You**

 **Bepour: Before**

 **I'll put new words in other chapters. I only put the words above in dialog. May seemed rushed or cut off short, but I have so many stories to update so sorry! Anyway, happy reading!**

* * *

 **Chapter #4**

* * *

 **Diary Entry #6**

 **I** woke up with a start this morning. Nadok was apparently angry for he had dragged me out of our room; he dragged me out of my sleep. Once he got me into the bathroom, he dunked my head under the large hot water filled bathtub of the master bathroom. He repeatedly drowned me while holding my hands behind my back with his brute strength.

"This is all túr fault!" He screamed in my face as he had my head up. My hair was tangled all around my eyes and nose.. "Tú deserve this all!"

I didn't know what I had done to the man, but at times, he would act like this. This usually happens when someone angers him or he had found out something he dislikes. I don't blame the man though; he's always stressed out with work.

Finally, after Nadok had calmed down, he contained his composure and stood up looking down at me.

"Ich'm going out. Ich'll be home around seven pm." He then eyed me hatefully. "Ich want tú to wait for me in our room before Ich get home."

I nodded as he turned around to leave. As the door clicked shut behind him, I hurried to my room to check the time. 8:23 AM.

Atem.

I gasped. The name had popped into my head randomly. I should've felt disappointed with myself. I should've corrected myself, but for some reason, I could not. I know that I am being unfaithful to my faithful husband and committing a felony, but I could not stop thinking about Atem, or, when I am with him, I cannot leave him alone although how hard I try.

I sighed. I did want to see Atem again soon. I can't get him out of my head. I had to see him again.

I got up and braided my hair so it fell down to my legs. I dressed into a baby blue knee high dress with sleeves and baby blue strappy heels. I then added some makeup to my bruises. Finally, I grabbed the silver diamond accented heart necklace Nadok gave me for our wedding, put it on, and was on my way outside after taking my white purse.

×~°~•~°~×

"Namaste, Dama Modi (Hello, Lady Modi)." The maitre d' greeted as he found me a table to sit at in the brasserie I was in. The brasserie was called "Brasserie Pour U" (Brasserie For You). The brasserie was fancy but also quite cozy. It was not only to serve the higher class people, but also the people who does not have as much.

"Ce qui peut Ich serve de dame with today?" A waiter in a coffee brown sherwani asked.

"Just a French vanilla cappuccino, please. Medium."

The man nodded writing the order down on a notepad. Just a he was about to walk away, a voice stopped him.

"And Ich would like a medium cup of Caffè mocha. Have it sprinkled with cocoa powder. Oh, and Ich would like a lot of whipped cream on it. Also, may Ich add some marshmallows on top of it all?"

I looked up from my menu I was holding to see Atem sitting across from me with that smile on his face.

"Good morning." He spoke as the waiter walked away after writing down the second order.

I stared at Atem as he reached for the special menu.

"Hmm…" He studied the menu for a few more seconds before speaking again. "Pumpkin spice cheesecake? Sounds nice but looks horrible, although, the vanilla pudding seems delicioso."

I just nodded my head and waited for my order to arrive.

Atem placed the special's menu down and looked at me. "What a surprise to see tú here. We just keep bumping into each other over and over again."

"What are tú doing here, Mr. Jacqueline?" I asked in a tired tone.

"What do tú mean? Ich'm getting a drink." Atem replied as if it was obvious.

"Ich mean what are tú doing right here. Right at this table?" I asked quite irritated while rubbing my eyes and yawning.

Atem looked quite taken back, although, his smile still remained. "Well... Ich saw tú, and Ich figured maybe Ich could give tú some company since tú're sitting alone…" He then pulled a little at his collar and shrugged. "Ich can leave if tú wish?"

I shook my head and waved the subject away. "Ich was just asking."

The waiter came back with a plate of tiramisus. "For waiting on túr order." He spoke before walking off.

"This is a nice café. Tú come here often?" Atem asked as I reached for a tiramisu.

I nodded and took a bite of my tiramisu.

Atem chuckled and reached for a napkin and handed it to me. "Tú adorable girl, tú got whipped cream on túr chin."

I took my finger to wipe the whip cream up and placed it in my mouth.

Atem's smile widened as he set the coffee colored napkin down. "How unladylike… "

"Tú call me unladylike? Maybe Ich just didn't want to waste that cream. What if Ich like eating all my food and not placing some of it on a napkin?" I shot back with a sassy tone.

Atem chuckled again and scratched his head. "Well excuse me."

I rolled my eyes in a playful manner and focused back on my tiramisu. "Tú Americans are too formal."

Atem's perfect eyebrows raised. "Maybe Americans like living that way."

"Well túr way of life in America is quite illegal here…" I mumbled under my breath knowing Atem wouldn't hear me. I didn't want him to get offended or be racist.

Atem looked at me for a bit trying to figure out what I had sad but then gave up.

The check was provided, and drinks were served from the waiter.

"After we get done with our drink, wish to take a walk with me or hangout?" He asked with a smile.

"Atem-" I started but was interrupted.

"Ich'll understand if tú have other things to do. Ich'm just curious." He added.

"Atem-" I was interrupted again.

"But if tú do agree, Ich promise it'll be worth túr while."

"Atem." I spoke more sternly to get his attention.

"Yes?"

"Tú do know that Ich'm married?"

Atem swallowed and nodded. "Well, Ich thought since we spent time with each other yesterday, tú'd-"

I felt a heartache for Nadok. He is my husband, and I was so unfaithful to him last night. Here I am again sitting with this other man who I was unfaithful with; here I am with the other man who may truly liefde me more than Nadok. "Atem, yesterday was a mistake." I had to say it, although Ich liefded every second of yesterday with Atem.

Atem was speechless as he sat in front of me. "A-" He looked down at his empty cup and swallowed. "A mistake? "

"Yes, Atem." I looked at his face and regretted what I said once I saw his smile gone. "Atem, look-"

"Ich understand. After all, we did just meet." He smiled, and I saw that it was a sad smile. He got up about to leave but had stopped once I grabbed his arm.

"Yes." I spoke looking up at him.

"What?"

"Yes. We can hang out."

Atem looked shocked at first, but then an excited expression washed over him. "Are tú sure?"

I slowly nodded and stood up with him.

"Wait, let me pay." Atem reached for his breast pocket to pulled out his fat wallet.

"No, Atem. Ich can pay for myself." I replied going through my purse to find a checkbook.

Atem shook his head. "Just let me pay. Ich'm being a gentleman."

"Well Ich don't need túr charity. My husband's very wealthy and can pay for me." I spoke writing a check.

"So am Ich." Atem gave his card to the waiter who walked passed him. "To make tú feel better, tú owe me." He smiled and received his card back from the waiter a few seconds later.

I sighed and rolled my eyes. "Whatever."

"Come on." Atem reached for my hand and dragged me outside the brasserie and walked down the busy city sidewalk with me.

"Mr. Jacqueline, where are tú taking me?" I asked. I snatched my hand away from his and looked around me to see if anyone saw. "And don't hold my hand in public! Ich'm married, and these people know that!" I hissed.

Atem glanced at me and put his hands in his pockets. "Sorry." He then smiled. "Ich'm taking tú to a tree."

"A tree?" I took a deep breath then exhaled. "Atem, there are many trees in this city."

"No. Not in the city." Atem crossed the road with me following him. He walked over to a parking area and went to a white 2015 Rolls Royce Ghost.

My mouth hung open. The car was beautiful!

Atem went to open the passenger door for me and waited until I got in.

"This is a beautiful car, Atem." I commented as I sat down and buckled in my seat belt.

Atem chuckled and shook his head. "Not a beautiful as the Cadillac Ciel." He walked to the other side of the car and got in after closing my door.

"Ich see tú like luxury cars?" I asked as he pulled out of the parking area. His smiled widened before he answered.

"Yes. Only luxury cars." He started exiting the city and drove to the countryside of my city. "What car does túr husband have?" Atem asked out of the blue.

"Nadok doesn't have a car." I looked out of the window and saw nothing but land as we drove on a dirt road. "He only drives around in limousines."

Atem nodded. "Ich understand."

"Do tú have more cars?" I asked as we passed a large house.

Atem nodded. "A Jaguar Convertible XJ, a 2015 Mercedes-Benz S-Class, an 2015 Audi A8, a Lexus ES, a 2015 Cadillac Escalade, and a 2015 Chrysler 300."

I smiled and looked at Atem. "Wow. Ich bet they all look as nice as this one is."

Atem glanced at me again. "Tú don't know what they look like?"

I shook my head. "No. Ich don't study cars."

I heard Atem chuckle as I looked back out of the window.

"Tú don't have to study cars in order to know what they look like." He took a deep breath. "The cars Ich have are beautiful anyway."

"Ich trust your opinion." I spoke.

Finally, after fifteen minutes, Atem parked his car on the side of the dirt road and opened the door. He walked around to open my door and attempted to help me out, but I pushed him aside.

"Atem, if tú didn't know, Ich can opened my own door and get out of a car myself." I closed the car's door and looked around.

* * *

 ** _Reminder!_**

 ** _Dama: Lady_**

 ** _Ce qui peut: What can_**

 ** _Namaste: Hi or Hello_**

 _ **Dame: Lady**_

 _ **De: The**_

 _ **Delicioso: Delicious**_

 _ **U: You**_

 _ **Pour: For**_

 ** _Ich_** **(If this word has an _'m, 'd, r, 're, 's, s_ , or any other contraction, you should know what it means. Same goes for the other foreign words with contractions): ****_I_**

 _ **Liefde: Love**_

 _ **Tú: You**_

 _ **Bepour: Before**_

* * *

"Excuse me." Atem playfully spoken. He then started walking to a hill. "Come on."

I looked at him as if he was crazy. "What about túr car? Someone could steal it!"

Atem laughed and waved back at me. "Who? Dama Modi, we've only passed one house coming here."

"And how's that going to stop a thief?" I asked with my hands on my hips standing next to his car.

Atem laughed again and turned around to walk up the hill. "The thief will take tú too if tú don't come!" He yelled to me.

I frowned and looked around me to see if anyone was trying to creep up on me but found no one. "Ich'll just stay here!"

"Suite túrself!" Atem called getting further away from me.

I leaned on the car for a few seconds before I thought I heard something from behind me. I turned around to look then heard something on the side of me.

"Atem!" I called turning around to go after him. "Wait up!" I attempted to climb the little hill but my heels were preventing me of doing so. "ATEM!"

Atem came back with a smirk on his face. "Scared now?"

"Shut up." I mumbled and took his hand when he outstretched it.

Atem lead me to a gigantic tree with other trees around it.

"Ich call this tree the spirit tree." He sat against the trunk in the shade and breathed in the air. "It's quite relaxing here."

I looked at the large tree and walked towards Atem. "Tú're just finding a lot of quiet, relaxing places, aren't tú?" I asked and sat down next to Atem.

Atem nodded and looked at me. "And Ich tend to always spend time at the place with tú."

I looked away and smiled. As my head was facing away from him, Atem reached for my hand and intertwined our fingers. I quickly looked back at Atem and noticed him staring at elsewhere. I then looked down at our hands. His hand was much larger than mine, his skin tone against mine was lighter for my skin was a caramel color, and the feeling of his hand was so soft and warm.

"Atem…" I started but stopped when Atem's beautiful, ruby orbs looked into mines and hypnotized me.

Atem smiled. His eyes were locked on mines, and he leaned closer to me. I wasn't sure why my heart pounded so fast during that moment. Atem kissed me. His lips were so soft, warm, full, and so irresistible. He lightly bit my bottom lip making me gasp, and during that time, he slipped his tongue into my mouth and explored it. I deepened the kiss by leaning in further and battling against his tongue; he had won though. Ich liefded every second of the long lasting kiss, but, unfortunately, the kiss came to an end for we both needed air.

"How?" I asked, breathless with my eyes still closed from the kiss.

"How what?" He attempted to lean in for another kiss, but I turned my head and opened my eyes.

"How does the world's "precious most famous" or world's most liefded and favorite entrepreneur fall in liefde with the wife of another CEO who wouldn't be anything without her husband?" I asked finally catching my breath.

"Ich guess world's favorite entrepreneur eye caught a queen." He whispered and kissed me again, but the kiss was short lasted because I pushed him away.

"Ich'm not a queen, Atem." I scowled and took my hand away from Atem's.

"And Ich'm not world's favorite entrepreneur." Atem spoke back and looked at me calmly.

"Yes tú are, Atem."

"And yes tú are a queen, my dear." I rolled my eyes and looked at my hand again. I was starting to miss his touch.

"Let me liefde tú, Dama Modi, because if you don't, Ich'll go crazy." Atem moved closer to me and moved me into his lap where I straddled him making my skirt ride up to my waist. He wrapped his arms around me. "Somehow, Ich've fallen, and Ich've fallen hard." He laid his head on my cleavage and mumbled something else. "Tú win. Tú have me on my knees." He then looked back up at me with wide eyes fill with anxiety. "And the worst part is that Ich know nothing about tú."

"Atem," I started, but he laid his head back down on my cleavage. "tú know this is forbidden."

"Ich know." I heard him say. "But Ich can't help it. Every minute of the day Ich think about tú. Ich just can't stop."

I wrapped my arms around Atem and laid my head on his soft, wild hair. "Atem, Ich liefde tú too." I knew I was being unfaithful, but those words were the truth.

There was silence as Atem and I sat at the tree, holding each other and occasionally speaking of whatever popped into our heads.

"Let me get to know more about tú, Dama Modi." Atem spoke looking at me.

I smiled. "Well, what do tú want to know?"

"Anything."

I thought for a moment before speaking. "Ich liefde to sing."

"Oh really?" Atem asked. "Ich'd liefde to hear tú."

"What if Ich'm shy?" I challenged.

"What if tú're not?"

I playfully rolled my eyes and slapped his shoulder. "Ich don't know what to sing."

"And Ich don't know what songs tú do sing." Atem spoke and smiled. "That's what makes it interesting."

My smiled widden. This was the happiest I've ever been besides my marriage with Nadok. "Ich made this one up from the top of my head, okay?"

Atem nodded quickly. He was eager to hear me sing.

"Atem  
Tú were the man Ich've always been searching pour  
Tú are my heart  
My savior  
My north star  
Ich can't imagine my world without tú

Atem  
My world was once blue and gray  
And when tú came,  
tú saved my day  
How come Ich never seen that door bepoure...  
...To our liefde?

Everyday  
Every night  
All the time  
Tú're in my mind  
Ich can't sleep or dream without tú saying goodnight

When Ich talk with tú,  
walk with tú,  
hang with tú,  
Ich'm glad with tú  
tú are mine,  
we're more than just fine,  
Tú made my world shine

Atem  
Tú're my crush,  
my perfect dream,  
my wish  
Tú're the guy who Ich want to spend my future with  
Ich wouldn't be able to live my life without tú

Atem  
The man who holds my hand  
The man who is my best friend  
Was Ich blind not to see tú bepore?  
With our liefde

Everyday  
Every night  
All the time  
Tú're in my mind  
Ich can't sleep or dream without tú saying goodnight

When Ich talk with tú,  
walk with tú,  
hang with tú,  
Ich'm glad with tú  
Tú are mine,  
we're more than just fine,  
tú make my world shine

Atem  
Tú were the man Ich've always been waiting pour  
Tú are my heart  
My savior  
My north star  
Ich can't imagine my world without tú

Atem  
My world was once blue and gray  
And when tú came,  
tú saved my day  
How come Ich never seen that door bepoure...

...To our liefde?"

I looked at Atem to see he was smiling brightly towards me.

"And this was at the top of túr head?" Atem asked and stroked my hair that laid on the ground.

"Yep."

"Tú sure?"

"Yes."

"That's how impressed Ich am." Atem spoke and leaned in to kiss me again. "Ich liefde tú so much, Dama Modi."

"Atem, Ich would like to learn about túr culture." I whispered in his ear. "Because tú're so unusual."

I heard Atem chuckle and felt him shake his head as he laid on me again. "My culture?" He looked back up at me and smiled. "How unusual am Ich?"

"Very unusual, Atem." I touched my nose to his. "So unusual, tú're going to get túrself in trouble."

"Hm…" Atem grunted and held me tighter. "What do tú want to know?"

"Anything. How do tú feel about túr country? What do tú like, and what do tú dislike?"

"Well, Ich want to be proud of my country, but Ich do not want to sound too proud of it. Anyway, Ich guess Ich like that my country is always trying to improve. Ich dislike how people discriminate others because of their race or color. Ich understand others have opinions, but there's no need to be rude. Ich also dislike how there is so much pollution cause by so much construction and high population of cars, buses, trucks. There are a lot of things about America that is completely wrong. Ich dislike the laziness and the attitude of a spoiled brat some Americans expose today. Many Americans do not want to work and earn things like money on their own without help." Atem sat back against the tree again and sighed. "Ich don't wanna go back home. Ich want to stay here with tú."

"Ich wish to hear túr country's tongue. Túr accent is so beautiful; it makes me want to hear how you really speak. It must be hard to always have to speak Quenish fluently when it's not túr first language." I requested ignoring his previous words.

"My language? It is called English. There are a few people who speak Spanish, and we usually learn that language in school. Also, about speaking Quenish fluently, it's quite easy because Ich've been learning for two years now. Anyway, Ich shall speak English for tú to hear. What do you wish for me to say?"

"Ich wish for you to say that tú liefde me."

Atem smiled and spoke the words. "I love you."

Even in English, the words still sounded beautiful. He spoke the words over and over again for me to hear, and then he kissed me again.

"Atem," I spoke as we broke away from our kiss. "tú're so perfect. Tú make me so happy."

"Tú make me happier." Atem replied. "Come on," He got up still holding me. "Ich want to take tú to my place."

~*~:~*~

* * *

 **Hope you enjoyed! Make sure to comment! Until next time!**


End file.
